


Even the prettiest roses wilt.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki AU, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time they meet they are at a flower shop. Love blooms, but even the prettiest roses wilt. Hanahaki au





	Even the prettiest roses wilt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 5 part story focusing on Keith. I am very sorry for bad grammar and how short it is.

1.  
The first time it happened was when Keith was in a flower shop trying to find lilac tulips for Allura's and Shiro's wedding. He was just looking and admiring the variety of flowers when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Can I help you, sir? ", Keith quickly turned around. The voice was coming from a man in his 20's, with chocolate brown skin and darker hair. Keith felt his cheeks heat up, the man's face was flawless, and his hair looked almost as soft as a teddy bear.  
"Hello? ", the man said awkwardly, Keith realized he was spacing out. His cheeks warmed up even more.  
"You don't have to call me sir, like that, must be like awkward for you, you know?", Keith blurted out, not thinking about what he was saying. this man had made him lose his senses.  
"Ok, darling", the man, said humorously. Keith's heart was beating so fast it almost exploded. His cheeks were now permanently tied red. Keith looked down, the man's name tag read, "Lance".  
"That's worse!", Keith almost shouted.  
"It's ok, no need to be so uptight, honey", Lance said with a small sweet smile. Lance's smile was simplifying breathtaking, Keith felt his heart burst.  
Keith rolled his eyes, he had to get back on track. He needed to buy the flowers.  
"Ummm, do you have Lilac tulips here? "  
"Of course, their one of my favorite's!", Lance paused, "I would love them at my wedding!", Lance winked at him. This man was flirting with him with no shame. Keith was aware of his sexual orientation since he was in 9th grade. His parents would always ask when he would get a girlfriend. He got his first date in 11th grade. His parents quickly accepted him for who he was though.  
Lance was walking off to show him where they were so Keith awkwardly followed. They chatted for a while, it turned Lance loved animals! He had two cats, one dog, and a parrot. Keith's phone buzzed, he opened his phone,Shiro was asking where he was!  
"Uh well, I got to go now.", Keith didn't want to go though, he wished he could talk to Lance forever.  
"Well, nice talking to you!", Lance leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek and skipped off. Keith placed a hand on where Lance kissed him, Keith gave out small little smile.  
While Keith was checking out, he felt something in his mouth. A blood red rose petal. He swallowed, blood flowed into his mouth.


End file.
